S1M1/Walkthrough
You start off at the Volcano where Elder Furi greets you and tells you about EPICS and gives you one to start off with. Buster Bumblechops has reported a burglary at his incubation station, Elder Furi tells you to investigate, wishes you good luck and tells you to stay vigilant. Buster introduces himself to you and then explains the situation, his prized Moshling egg has been stolen! You must search around his room for clues. Remember to give all of them to Buster. *The magnifying glass - Located on Buster's green cabinet *The piece of cloth - Located on the smashed window *Strange branch - Pick up the keys from the door and open the closet. Pick up the cog and then put it in it's place in the bottom right hand corner. Click on the cogs, then switch the light off and pick up the branch. *The rock - Located behind your monster BustersMagnifyingGlass.PNG TornCloth.PNG S1M1 rock.png Strange branch.png Buster's keys.png Cog item.png After you have given the clues to Buster, you have completed stage one of the mission. You now have to get water for Terry Tree Beard. To do so, firstly you'll have to talk to him. Put the pile of books in the bucket then pick the blue and yellow berries from the bush and tree, and place them on the stump in front on Shrewman's home. S1M1 bucket empty.png PerplexsBooks.PNG Blue berries.png Yellow berries.PNG Pick up the empty bucket and bring it over to the pond. Drag it over to the water then let go, you will have a bucker full of water. Bring it to Terry Tree Beard to drink, and you've completed stage 2. S1M1 bucket empty.png S1M1 bucket full.png Talk to the Skull Guard and obtain the key to the hut. To do so, you must move the bugs inside of the skull and then slide the key out through it's eye. Click the key to pick it up and drag it over to the door. Skull Guard.png BaddysKeys.PNG Once inside, you will have to make the shrinking potion. You will need to get the following items.. *Batty bat droppings - Click on the bat to make it drop them *Tickling feather *Troll snot *Moldy mushroom *Blue berries *The candle *The fire wood *The cauldron *The glass bottle BatDroppings.PNG Ticklingfeather.PNG Troll snot S1M1.png MoldyMushroom.PNG Blue berries.png S1M1 Candle.png Firewood S1M1.png S1M1 cauldron.png Empty bottle S1M1.png Click on the frog on top of the stove to move it out of the way. Drag the cauldron onto the top and put the fire wood into the stove, then set it alight with the candle. Drag all the ingredients into the cauldron then put some into the glass bottle. Put the potion on the egg and then collect it out of the cage, and that's stage 3 completed. Make-All-Small Potion.png S1M1 Baby Rox egg.png Put the egg onto the hatching bed and wait for Baby Rox to hatch out. Add her to your zoo, or set her free, and you have completed the mission. Category:Walkthroughs